


To Love A Galra [Under Editing]

by have-a-little-laith (LWritesx)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien AU, Allura and Lance are Siblings, Allura of Altea - Freeform, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Arranged marrige au, Bad Flirting, Best friends keith and shiro, Canon-Typical Violence, Coran is the royal adviser, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hate to Love, Hunk is Balmeran, Keith denies his feelings, Keith of the Galra, Lance is painfully oblivious, Lance of altea, Lotor is kinda creepy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, My first fic on ao3 so idk what else to tag lol, Non canonverse, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pidge is olkarion, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-War, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protectiveness, Royalty AU, Sexual Tension, Smitten Keith (Voltron), The Author Regrets Nothing, The Blade of Marmora - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, broganes, flirty lance (voltron), hate to love relationship, implied shallura, klangst, long fic, multi chapter fic, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/have-a-little-laith
Summary: In which Prince Lance of Altea and Prince Keith of the Galra decide the only way to achieve peace and take out a new threat is the alternative they hate the most: marriage((No joke, I suck at summaries))EDIT AS OF 21/07/18: THE PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY WERE ESTABLISHED IN 2017, WHEN IT WAS FIRST PUBLISHED, BEFORE THINGS WERE ESTABLISHED/REVEALED AT SDCC 2018 !!!FURTHER EDIT: HAS BEEN UNDER EDITING AS OF 06/08/2018, THEREFORE SOME INFORMATION MAY BE INCONSISTENT.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, uh, this is my first fic here so I really don't know what I'm doing lol.. But enjoy! Oh, and y'all can find this work on tumblr too. Please, feel free to leave feedback, I'd love to know your thoughts on the story! [here's](http://xthis-rebelle.tumblr.com) my tumblr for those interested.
> 
> -Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the crown prince of Altea and the emperor of the Galra try to negotiate peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STATS: not beta'd, edited on 06/08/18.

 

What was left of the Altean royal family boarded the Galra ship. They were to be taken to what was previously Emperor Zarkon’s headquarters, where Emperor Lotor would hear the terms of their peace arrangement.

After 10, 000 years of war with the Galra, the near destruction of the Universe called for an immediate treaty offer from the Alteans, who were far better diplomats than the Galra.

That, together with the rise of a new threat in the form of a secret rebellion called the Blade of Marmora, consisting of the Galra who were completely loyal to Zarkon and whose only concern was to seek vengeance among Prince Lotor and the Alteans who destroyed their Emperor further fueled the call for peace. 

His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Lance, Sovereign Ruler of the kingdom of Altea strode through the corridors with light feet, his sister, Princess Allura at his side. The Altean Guard was in fine form and Prince Lance kept his cool aloofness, despite the sneers and growls from the Galra.

“This way, if you please, Your Highnesses,” the male druid said as it punched in a code to unlock a giant set of double black and purple doors, “Emperor Lotor awaits.”

As they walked through the double doors, Lance felt a sudden rush of cold air. It blew back his silvery-white hair and felt cold against his face. He felt refreshed. He looked up,  and there was a large open hole above the center of the room, sealed by glass, which allowed air in.

Atop the throne, with Galra guards surrounding him, a figure decked in black armor was sprawled out. His long hair was slicked back from his face one silver strand falling in front of his eyes. Navy blue irises in the middle of yellow sclera met Lance’s. The Galra Emperor's jaw was tensed even when he was relaxed and his sharp eyes were trained on the Alteans, obviously scanning for a threat.

“Welcome,” Emperor Lotor said.

His voice was like honey. Silky and sweet but dangerous, all the same.

“Coran," Lance motioned Lazily, "Introductions, if you will."

“Of course, Your Highness,” an Altean with orange hair, an equally as orange, outrageous moustache, and signature Altean eyes, a mixture of different hues of color and a deep purple pupil-ring, stepped forward, “Emperor Lotor, allow me to introduce you to Their Royal Highnesses, Crown Prince Lance, Sovereign Ruler of the Kingdom of Altea and First General of the Altean Military, and his sister, Princess Allura of Altea.”

Lotor nodded, “I hope the preparations were to your liking. The Galra have been scouring for refuge on our own home planet after it collapsed due to the Altean military. On our behalf, I apologize for what you may think is appalling _under preparation_.”

“My sister and I appreciate your efforts towards the instigation of a treaty,” Lance said, his cool façade unbreakable, purposefully ignoring Lotor’s jab, “Both sides will need the help when the Blade of Marmora decide to make their first move.”

“I agree,” said Lotor, “Acxa, send for my half-brother. He has an important part to play in these negotiations as well.”

“Yes, Sir,” said a Galra woman in tight black armor, with purple hair, "I shall fetch General Keith immediately.” 

“Back to our negotiations,” Lotor continued with a flourish when the woman left the room, “The Altean forces will each spend one phoeb with the Galra Military for combat training. I expect that in return for this service, Altea will provide essential supplies to the Galra in times of need.”

“Of course,” said Lance, “That is a given. I also expect that the Alteans and the Galra are expected to treat each other with utmost and mutual respect, as well as fight alongside each other as equals. The Galra will stay with the Alteans for a phoeb in order to properly learn the art of creating and traveling via wormholes, and the scientific arts. The Galra are also expected to aid us in the creation of new weaponry, as well as show the Alteans how to forge weapons and such. Both parties are expected to provide protection to each other should the Blade attack.”

Keith stood outside his brother’s throne room, listening to the two voices speaking. 

Judging by the crisp tones of the voice that was not his brother, Keith guessed that it had to be _Alteans_. He knew that Lotor was expecting a visit from them during the movement. 

So, his brother was really doing it. He was trying to create peace.

But if Keith knew his brother, then he also knew that Lotor had something to gain from it too. The cold-hearted snake never did anything that couldn't benefit him in some way. 

He’d been raised a soldier since the day he could walk. He was forced to be a soldier. The Galra never made things easier for him, since he was Zarkon’s hybrid, bastard son, after all. And he’d been in the heart of the battle, he'd seen what the Alteans were capable of, how many lives they had taken. Yet, his brother thought it was worth it to make peace with them? Whatever Lotor was getting, he had to have wanted it badly.

Keith felt a deep rage inside him. His brother knew how he felt about the Alteans, as they took everything he'd ever loved from him.

His mother, he couldn’t even remember her that well, had been a human woman in the wrong place at the wrong time. She’d been abducted by the Galra as a young girl and as she grew, Zarkon became obsessed with her. She eventually gave into Zarkon’s affection and gave birth to Keith not too long after, and so, he was a combination of both.

His skin was not purple, instead, it was as white as the marble stone flooring in Lotor's throne room. He did not have glowing eyes, but he had unusual bright violet-grey irises, which was the only telltale sign that he wasn't fully human. He had small freckles dusting his nose and cheeks, like his mother before him. He was shorter and smaller than the other Galra but what he lacked in height, he made up for in swiftness, intelligence, and self-assuredness in battle. He had fangs and black hair too, that he liked covering his eyes, no pointed Galra ears and a disturbing lack of fur and claws.

Although his human genes were most dominant in his looks, he also had certain Galran aspects inherited from his father. He fought like a Galra and self-healed just as quickly as they did. He was not as strong as the average Galra, but he was stronger than the average human. 

Zarkon’s wife, the Empress Honerva, was not pleased with her husband’s dalliance. She used her dark magic to send Keith’s mother insane, then had her locked up. Keith had never acknowledged his royal status, even though Zarkon gave Keith the same training he gave Lotor. How to talk like a Prince, how to act like a Prince, how to negotiate like a leader.

He was twelve summers old when the Alteans killed his mother, but he'd been separated from her since he was barely two summers.

So he trained and trained, and slowly climbed the ranks of Galran Military. His transformations between human and Galra began, and they were uncontrollable. And when Zarkon was killed, he was sixteen, and he'd stormed into Honerva’s throne room and demanded to lead the retaliating attack against the Alteans. When it was over and successful, she immediately promoted him to the rank of General, and he became the youngest Galra ever to hold the highest ranking in the Galra Empire under the royal family themselves. She also gave him a gift: a crystal imbued with his quintessence for him to control his transformations; to turn human or remain Galra or to have features of both at will.

For a while, Keith and Honerva got along since they had a common bedfellow: _vengeance_. Then she was assassinated by the General of the Altean forces. It made Keith’s desire for Altean blood grow stronger, as he and Honerva had (albeit reluctantly) begun to care for each other.

Then, his half-brother, Honerva’s son, Lotor, took over the Galra but Keith knew he didn’t want the title.

What he wanted Keith’s post as General.

Keith figured that Lotor's plan was to sweep the carpet from under the Altean’s feet by gaining their trust and then betraying it, but the new threat of Zarkon loyalists, called the Blade of Marmora had surfaced, and Lotor was quick to change his mind. 

And that was the tricky thing about Lotor. His loyalties changed pretty quickly.  

Bracing himself, Keith entered the throne room.

Two Alteans stood in front of Lotor’s throne, a boy, and a girl.

“Brother, so glad you can join us,” Lotor grinned, reminding Keith of a predator who smelled blood.

Keith nodded and took his place at Lotor’s right side, fully facing the Alteans.

The girl was beautiful, no doubt, with dark skin, white hair, gentle pink Altean markings and fine white and blue clothing with gold trimmings, and a blue cloak draped around her shoulders horizontally, pinned by an old-fashioned brooch at the top of her dress.

The boy, however, caught his attention. Like the girl, he wore blue, white and gold clothing, but his cloak was pinned by a gold chain that slanted across his shoulders. His ears were delicately pointed, and he had pastel blue markings that were parallel to the girl’s as he looked at Keith with curiosity. 

Keith caught his breath. The Altean boy's eyes were almond shaped, like the girl, and his irises were a swirl of various shades of blue. The middle of his irises was a darker blue than the ends. His pupil was purple, but there was a visible ring of black around it, popping against his dark skin and blue marks. 

He wore a blue and gold ‘v’ shaped circlet with a blue crystal, like the girl, proclaiming their status as royalty. However, part of his circlet was semi-covered by silver-white bangs. He’d often heard that Altean eyes were the most beautiful in the galaxy, and he now realized why this was true. The boy’s eyes seemed to brighten up the room. He also had a regal, upturned nose and fine, full red lips.

He was way too pretty for Keith's liking. 

“Keith, these are Their Royal Highnesses, Prince Lance and Princess Allura of Altea. Our negotiations are almost finished,” Lotor smirked.

“So, why am I here?” Keith demanded. He was willing to bet Lotor was playing another stupid game.

“We haven’t yet worked out the little details. What say you shall be the punishment for the naughty Alteans and Galra who break the treaty?” Lotor continued, still smirking.

Keith knew it. Another game.

“Trial and death, of course. If they are found guilty, immediate execution,” Keith responded, playing along.

“Excellent,” Lotor said, “Your Highness, do you agree to these terms?”

“Yes, I see no problem with them,” the Altean prince nodded, cautiously.

Keith applauded him silently for his caution. 

The Altean looked as though he was realizing that Lotor was a bastard, too.

“Now, you know our people will need assurance. Proof that this treaty is being taken seriously, if you will,” Lotor said.

“Is my word as Prince of Altea not enough for you?” Lance asked, a scowl forming on his face.

Keith could tell his dimwit brother's comment had upset the Prince’s ego.

“It is, but the Galra would want proof—” Lotor started.

“If you were half a good leader as your people said that you are,” Prince Lance cut him off, taking a deep breath, “Your words should suffice. However, I understand your concerns. What do you think would rectify this situation?”

“Your Highness, seeing as this is a treaty, I absolutely cannot see it being sealed by anything other than a marriage,” Lotor said smoothly, “A union from both sides, not only to show that both sides are trying and that this is serious. Should the treaty break, so would the marriage.”

“I…” Prince Lance furrowed his eyebrows, it was obvious that he hated being put on the spot, “I agree.”

“So, therefore, it would be wise of me to ask you for your sisters’ hand,” Lotor smiled.

Keith’s jaw dropped. Lance’s poker face broke. A shocked laugh tore its way from his throat.

Allura, who’d been silent till now, squeaked, “What?”

“Absolutely not,” Lance said without thinking twice, finality in his words, quickly facing his sister, "Are you mad?"

“Lance,” his sister said, softly, “If this is the only way—”

“Absolutely not,” Prince Lance repeated, and turned to face Prince Lotor, “I have lost too much at the hands of the Galra. I lost my father, brothers, and sister in the war. Allura and I are the last of the royal family. I cannot marry her off to a total stranger just for the sake of this. And even if she agreed, I still am the Crown Prince, so she cannot marry until I have married. That is the way the Altean Empire works. I will not lay this burden onto my sister.”

“Well, then,” Lotor smiled, eyes hard, “We must find a workaround, to this situation wouldn’t you agree?”

“I would prefer an alternative suggestion, yes,” Prince Lance said.

“You and Allura are of the same age. Eighteen, if I recall correctly,” Lotor mused, “In fact, if I recall correctly, which I do, you are twins. So, Prince Lance, the other alternative is that you marry my brother, Keith.”

Lance’s breath caught in his throat. Marry the Galra General? Zarkon’s illegitimate son? But he didn't have status!

Lance wasn’t really one to discriminate on gender. People in general, according to him, were beautiful and attractive, flaws and all.

“That is my counter offer. Either you marry Keith.. Or I marry Allura.”

“He can’t do that,” Lotor’s brother erupted, “Lotor, I’m not even royalty and you know it!”

“Lance, no,” Allura said, looking like she was about to burst into tears. She grabbed Lance’s hand tightly and squeezed, “Please, no.”

“I have made up my mind already. As I have said, this is my burden to bear, sister,” Lance said, looking like he was about to sign a death warrant, “This is for the greater good of my country and people. Prince Lotor, I will accept your terms. I will marry your brother if that is what it takes to bring peace.”

“Excellent,” Lotor smiled, and for the first time, it wasn’t fake. It was terrifying. 

 Lance felt as though he walked right into a trap.

“Now for one final adjustment to our terms. Let it be known that as of today, I have officially abdicated my title as Emperor of the Galra to my brother, Keith,” Lotor said. 

“What?” Allura demanded, outrage “How dare you, Prince Lotor. How dare you bring us here with the hopes of peace and then toy with us and crush those hopes beneath your feet! How dare you play us all like this?! You cannot possibly be serious.”

“Your Highness, I would like to think I’m being utterly serious. Prince Lance, These are my conditions. You can either stand by your decision to accept my terms or there will be no peace,” Lotor said smoothly.

“You’re forcing the General into this,” Lance said, quietly, “Do not force your brother into something he does not wish to do.”

“Oh, he will accept this,” Lotor informed Lance, looking at his brother, the threat clear in his eyes, “Otherwise I will see to it that his position, power, and authority within the Galra are stripped.”

“Why are you doing this, Lotor?” Keith demanded.

“I’ve never had time to spend the amount of time as you have with the army. Now, the Blade of Marmora is rising, and I need to be prepared for anything they can throw at me. Think wisely, you know what will happen should your answer not please me.”

_I want your power, brother._

“No. You can strip me of everything and send me to the ice planet Xylëm if you wish, but I will not be your puppet on a string,” Keith snarled, fire burning in his eyes.

A lethal stare down broke down between both brothers. If looks could kill, Lotor would be dead.

“Please,” the Altean Prince said softly, lowering his eyes to the ground, unwilling to let them see the defeat in his eyes, “I promised my people no more bloodshed and I can’t-“ his voice broke.

The Princess stood beside him, stiff, as if wearing invisible armor, but there was palpable shock and frustration on her face.

Some of Keith’s fire diminished when he heard Lance’s voice break unevenly.

Lance was a leader, a spoiled Prince who’d always gotten everything he ever wanted but was now begging for the sake of his people. A leader who had put his pride aside for his people.

That’s when Keith realized Prince Lance had the one thing he and Lotor lacked: honour.

If he could put aside his own personal feelings to be forced into a loveless marriage to a man who belonged to a species he loathed with every inch of himself, then so could Keith.

_But that didn’t mean Lotor would get away with that stunt he pulled._

“Okay,” Keith said, taking a breath, setting aside his own pride and sealing his fate, “Fine, I’ll do it. Our people owe this to each other, they can’t handle any more war and bloodshed.”

“Then we have a deal, gentlemen,” Lotor grinned, “Might I suggest you start wedding planning and get it over with by the end of the movement? Also, Keith, your.. _fiancé_  will update you on the terms of the treaty, what our people are to expect from theirs and vice-versa.”

Prince Lance glared at him, gritting his teeth. Princess Allura looked on with defiance in her eyes but stood stiffly, quietly, regally. She was going to have _words_ with her brother when they left.

Keith would do this for the betterment of what was now his people, the ungrateful people who refused to accept him for who he was. And, he’d get revenge on Lotor. 

 _You wanna to play that game brother? No problem,_ Keith thought, _But you’d better watch your back. Cross me once, I’ll stab you twice._


	2. The Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it is the day before the wedding, and there is some Langst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! So chapter one of this story did really well and I was honestly pretty surprised. As always, feedback is always welcome, and also, I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone's interested, message me here or on [tumblr](http://xthis-rebelle.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please note: Dahlaeia is pronounced dah-leia and the decaphoeb is counted as one year.
> 
> STATS: unbeta'd, chapter edited on 06/08/2018.

 

The residents of the Altean Castle were buzzing with excitement. Today was the eve of one of the biggest events in history, an event that would change the course of the Universe.

To Keith, today was the eve of the wedding he did not want, to a man he did not love.

It wasn’t that Keith was _opposed_ to the idea of marriage. He’d always thought it was an unnecessary expense and caused unnecessary feelings and emotions that clouded judgment. And the ancients knew that Keith needed clear judgment on a day to day basis. Which was why he vowed to himself that he’d keep himself as emotionally detached from Prince Lance… no, sorry, just Lance, as possible.

Keith wasn’t even attracted to him. He and Lance were polar opposites.

~~Okay, that was a lie, Keith was very much attracted to the Altean Prince.~~

He wanted to know the man he was going to marry, what kind of person he was, what his personality was like, et cetera. Lance was the complete opposite of what he'd been expecting.

~~He was kind and had a heart of gold, armed with a laugh that reminded Keith of pure sunshine.~~

So, it was obvious that Keith was not pleased.

~~His told his feelings to back the fuck off this one. Going there was dangerous territory.~~

His wedding attire had been pressed and delivered to his room (it had been decided that they would marry on Altea and spend the first two decaphoebs there, while visiting the Galra Empire at least twice per decaphoeb, then spend two decaphoebs in the Central Hub of the Galra Empire, while visiting Altea and so forth) and he’d had nothing to do, so Keith decided that he was going to follow Lance around the Castle, to see what his day looked like. 

So far, nothing interesting had happened. Lance was occupied with Royal duties.

Until Princess Allura ran into him in a small, secluded hallway, grabbed his arm, wrapped herself into him and broke down in tears.

“Lance,” she sobbed into his chest, “I-I’ve barely had any time with you. I’ve lost you to twice already; once to the Galra and once to the Military… and tomorrow, I’m permanently loosing you to the Galra once again. Please reconsider this, Lance. You are the only piece of family I have left.”

It was decided that when they were gone Allura would rule for them. That is, she would oversee the affairs of Altea, then report back to Lance and Keith.

“It’s alright, Allura,” Lance soothed, running his hands through her hair, pressing his chin on her head, “You will be fine, Little Princess. I will always be here for you when you need me, and that is not going to change. I won’t be gone for another two decaphoebs.”

Allura smiled at Lance through wet eyes. Keith felt like he was intruding on a private moment, but he was too mesmerized by the siblings and their bond to move. He’d never seen a bond so strong before.

“You haven’t called me that since we were five,” Allura said, giggling.

“You are,” Lance flicked her nose with a small smile, “My little princess, my baby sister, no matter what. And I’ll always be here for you.’

“So that means you still wouldn’t let me take your place?” Allura asked.

“No,” Lance replied, firmly, “You deserve the universe. Or, at least how much ever of the universe I can give to you.”

“But what about you, Lance!” Allura whimpered, tears falling once more, “You had your whole life ahead of you. What about love? And children? What about Dalia?”

Dalia? Keith thought, who is Dalia?

“Dahlaeia understands,” Lance explained, patiently, “From the first day she has always understood that my duty was first and foremost, to my people. As for children, I..I haven't presented yet, so. And, there are plenty of orphaned children from the war who would love to have a home. Or we could leave our Empire to you.”

Keith agreed with this. Allura would make a good leader. She was headstrong and wise. But what did Lance mean about presenting-?

Lance continued on, “And as for love..”

“I suppose that I will have to learn,” Lance shrugged, “To love a Galra.”

“It’s still not fair,” Allura’s voice sounded pained.

“Things change, ‘Lura. Life is not fair. Mother and father made sure they taught us that,” Lance said, bitterly.

“Emperor Keith,” a new voice startled him.

A woman stood next to him. She was pretty with long yellow hair, big blue and green eyes, green markings, pale skin and three piercings on her pointed ear, and she wore a light purple dress, which drew even more attention to her unique eyes and curves.

“Yes?” he said, maintaining his cool façade, trying his best to look like he was just there, not spying on the Prince of Altea.

“I need to finalize some details for the…. night ceremony,” she said uncomfortably, not even asking him what he was doing there, “I’ve already consulted with Lance, and he insists that since both cultures are combined into the wedding, both should be combined for the night ceremony as well.”

“Oh,” Keith said, equally as uncomfortable.

The thought of the Blood Purification Ceremony crossed his mind for a brief moment before he shook his head.

“Uh… the Galra don’t really have any customs with marriage. Or the uh, the consummation. Weddings have always been kind of unnecessary, with both planets always at the brink of war,” Keith stuttered, a bright red. 

“I understand. I will let Lance know,” she said, bowing awkwardly, “Excuse me.”

“Keith, there you are,” the voice of the said Prince Lance cut their conversation, “Dahlaeia, would you excuse us for a moment?”

Lance’s body language was tense and awkward. He didn’t meet Keith’s eye.

So this must be Dalia, Keith thought, but why was she helping plan the wedding?

“Of course,” she bowed before the prince and took off in the direction opposite to where she came from.

“Who is she?” Keith asked, feigning confusion.

“Oh, that is Lady Dahlaeia, she is Allura’s best friend. Her parents are the oldest Alteans alive, and they know the Altean customs by heart, so I’ve asked them to assist. Uhm, there are a few dignitaries and nobles who have arrived early for tomorrow’s wedding, and I was wondering if you’d like to go greet them with me? They mean so much to me,” Lance said.

Keith noted how Lance changed the subject.

“Sure,” Keith replied, going along with the subject, “Lead the way.”

Lance led him through hallways and corridors until they had reentered the Castle’s main hall, where four persons were waiting.

The first three were Balmeran, he could tell by their coarse-looking, rock-like skin, and the last one was probably Olkari, judging by the green skin and bindi-like head decoration.

“Terra!” Lance greeted, embracing the old, frail-looking Balmeran woman.

“Lance,” she embraced him in an affectionate way, her small smile growing wider. She was tiny next to him, barely brushing his shoulder, “Oh, how I’ve missed you!”

After she embraced him, the male Balmeran, though he was big (and Keith would carry this to the grave and deny ever having the thought…. But he thought he was pretty intimidating) pulled Lance into an air-constricting hug.

“You idiot. You stupidly brave, idiotic moron,” he growled out, tapping Lance on the head.

“Yes, yes, I love you too, Hunk,” Lance winced in pain from the blow, “Keith, this is Terra, the leader of the Balmerans. This is Hunk, my best friend since birth, this is his lady love and Terra’s granddaughter, Shay, and the small one is Pidge, of Planet Olkarion. Everyone, this is Prince Keith.”

Keith noticed Lance was different on Altea. He lost his cool, cocky façade, and he was more comfortable and relaxed, younger even.

But the same could not be said for his friends. They immediately looked uncomfortable; Pidge’s small eyes darting around, Hunk’s hand shaking slightly.

As if sensing the tension, Lance asked, “Pidge, how is Ryner?”

“She’s fine. She is truly sorry she could not be here though,” Pidge said, not making eye contact with any of them.

“Hey, that's no problem. I know she was hurt pretty badly and is recovering well. The last thing I would want is for her to risk her health by coming here,” Lance said, kindly.

“I mean, everything has happened so quickly,” Hunk said, “First we heard that you all managed to come to an agreement, and a marriage was taking place at the end of the movement. This is _crazy_ , Lance!”

“I agreed to it,” Lance defended himself pretty quickly, “I was put on the spot, and it was a logical agreement, which I thought was best for my citizens!”

“I support you, Lance,” Terra spoke up, “You are like a second son to me, and believe me when I say your family would be proud.”

Lance stiffened at that but thanked her politely.

Outside the Castle of Lions, the sun had set gracefully, the ink-black night sky alive with blue and white and purple stars, burning and shining brightly after all this time, even years of war and bloodshed and darkness ravaged the Universe below them.

“Keith!” he heard a familiar voice call out as he rounded the corner to his room.

Keith turned. There was an Earthling on the other edge of the hall, dressed in black Galra armor with a metal, Galra-tech infused arm, with black hair piled atop his head and cropped short to the side, a streak of white sticking out at the front where a blast of magic had struck him when he was fighting a Galra drone to gain his freedom in the Arena.

His best friend, Shiro, had finally arrived.

A small smile flitted onto Keith's lips as Shiro came down the hall to greet him.

Shiro was human, captured and experimented on Honerva's druids. When he’d lost the fight in the Arena, they erased all his memories of Earth and replaced them with some fabricated story, so he was a blank slate. But, he was such a good fighter that they placed him in the same Military Quadrant as Keith, and the two of them hit it off immediately, both of them having more in common than a desperate for revenge against the Galra.

“Shiro!” Keith grabbed Shiro’s arm, pulling him into an embrace.

“Congratulations,” Shiro grinned at Keith’s obvious annoyance.

“What took you so long? Why did you get here so late?” Keith demanded.

“Red tape at the Hub,” Shiro grimaced, “Some Galra were causing problems.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Keith ran his hand through his hair, a sign of frustration, “Lance and I will talk with them as soon as we visit. I take it you’ll be staying with me?”

Shiro grinned.

“Alright, our room is this way,” Keith gestured.

When they’d reached the corridor, they ran into Lance, again.

“Keith,” Lance said, “Dahlaeia just told me—Oh, hello. Who are you?”

“My name is Shiro, Your Highness,” Shiro bit his lip, “I serve Prince Keith under the Ga'har Quadrant. Well, actually I am second in command.”

“My correct form of address, Shiro, is Your Majesty, and I must insist that you call me as such,” Lance said, stiffly, “And I do not recall you being here when I was first introduced to the Galra. I would remember, as I have remembered I received exactly thirty death threats.”

“Lance!” Keith said. He’d never seen Lance behave like this.

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m sorry, Your Majesty,” Shiro grimaced, “And I just got here. I was going to put my things in Keith’s room; I’ll be staying with him as his Head of Security.”

“Oh,” Lance replied, faking a small smile, “Well, you two seem to be doing your own thing and I probably have some last minute preparations to see to, so if I may, I will be on my way. Welcome to and Enjoy Altea, Shiro.”

Shiro stared after Lance.

“I’m sorry, he isn’t usually like this,” Keith said.

Shiro grinned, “I’m sure he isn’t. He doesn’t seem to like me very much.”

Lance forced down the urge to go back and smack Shiro right across his smug face. He wasn’t this violent usually, but he’d caught Shiro staring at Allura earlier. Lance didn’t even know his name but had hated him immediately. Then, there was the way Shiro talked to Keith as if they were… as if they were…

“Quiznak,” Lance groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

It was too late in the night to be thinking about that. He should be asleep, saving his energy for tomorrow. But he couldn’t bring himself to sleep.

He looked at his table, where a document sat. He knew it’s content by heart.

_I, Lance, son of King Alfor the Great and Queen Oriande do solemnly swear from this day forth to honor His Imperial Highness Emperor Keith, son of Emperor Zarkon of the Galra as my equal. By signing this document, I swear that I shall give him my honor and my virtue. I swear that I shall not allow infidelity to tempt me. I swear that I shall fulfill all promises to the Galra made by myself on behalf of my people for the greater good, for the peace between the universe. Henceforth, Altea shall provide to the Galra the following…._

Lance stood and walked onto the observation deck in his room.

He looked for the brightest star in the sky.

This star, he called Oriande, for his mother, named after the place of wonders, who’d died giving birth to his youngest sister. She was the kindest, most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He could never forget her. He remembered her soft voice, lulling him to dreamless sleep when nightmares terrorized him.

The second brightest star, he couldn’t name, for it was for his youngest sister, the one he hadn’t even got to hold. She had died moments after she was born, just after his mother.

The third brightest star was called Alfor. It was named for the greatest man alive, King Alfor, Lance’s father. He had died trying to rescue Lance when the Galra had abducted him. A bomb had been set off in the pod they escaped in, and two of his siblings died as well. Lance was the only survivor. Lance suspected that losing Alfor, the shock and grief that came with losing your partner, the love of your life and your eldest children in one blow was part of the reason why his mother had died.

The closest two stars in the sky were the twins. They were Altea’s first heirs.

The star on the left was called Alexander, after his eldest brother, who had been named after their grandfather and who had died with his father. He was supposed to be coronated as king a decaphoeb after his death, and he was constantly planning his coronation. He was excited to be king; he’d been training for it half his life and the people loved him.

The star on the right, the brighter star, was called Alexandria, for his elder sister, who had been named for their aunt, who was supposed to marry King Alfor before she had been poisoned. After that incident, she was unable to have children, and a barren Queen was unacceptable. King Alfor was forced to break their betrothal and marry Oriande instead. Princess Alexandria cut all ties with Oriande and eventually died from grief. Alexandria, his sister, had been in the escape pod when it exploded, but she survived. She died when she removed her space helmet and gave it to Lance so that he would survive. Her dead body was still wrapped protectively around Lance when he was rescued, and he remembered everyone saying that he’d cried until he fainted when they disentangled him from Alexandria’s body because he thought she was asleep.

The final star was called Groggery, for his other brother, who was named for King Groggery the Infirm, the man who nearly stopped the war with a near-legendary weapon called Voltron. However, King Groggery had died when something went wrong and the superweapon electrocuted him and four other planet leaders inside it. Nobody ever found out what happened to their bodies, or the weapons. His brother was stabbed to death on his bed while he was asleep during the night. Nobody ever found out who murdered his brother either.

Lance was fifteen then, and he remembered Coran and all the other nobles kneeling before him.

_All hail His Royal Majesty, Crown Prince Lance of Altea!_

He remembered all his training in the Military, leading his troops against the Galra. Meeting Dahlaeia for the first time, asking himself _is this what love is supposed to feel like?_

He remembered the nights he spent with his sister as Allura wept, _why did they take away mama and papa?!_

He remembered thinking, _how am I possibly going to rule all these people?_

He remembered Coran looking at him with pity when they placed the too-heavy crown on his head. He remembered his mind screaming _please, no, I don’t want this!_

Lance’s breath hitched in his throat.

Believe me when I tell you, your family would be proud.

_Believe me when I tell you, your family would be proud._

A small sob escaped Lance and he couldn’t do anything except let his tears fall, burying his head in his hands so that they would be muted. Tomorrow, he’d put his mask back on. 

Tomorrow, he would be okay, for the sake of his people.

But today, he was a boy, scared and terrified about what his uncertain future would hold.

Outside the Crown Prince of Altea’s room, his fiancé heard his soft sobs, pausing his hand mid-knock. Deciding that it was not yet his place to comfort the Prince, Keith turned and walked back to his room, trying his best to ignore the lump in his throat and empty feeling in his heart.

Deep down, he knew that he'd give anything to never see Lance _shatter_ like that again. 


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's the big day, the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, unedited, etc. Feedback is very much appreciated. Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> STATS: unbeta'd, edited as of 06/08/18.

  

Lance stood waiting for his queue to make his way under the small arch in the open juniberry field. The sweet smell of the Altean flower reminded him of forever ago when he and Allura used to play there as children.

Today, he was standing here for a completely different reason.

Today, he would be marrying General-turned-Emperor Keith of the Galra Empire.

Guests slowly made their way to the seats, a combination of both Galra and Altean. Since there was nobody in an office high enough to officiate the marriage, Coran would step in, and the guests mostly made up of Nobility, would be there as witnesses.

Lance’s hand shook slightly, his nerves almost getting the better of him. He forced himself to remain calm. He’d been through worse experiences than this. He would be okay.

Soft, firm hands grabbed his and Lance met Allura's eyes. She smiled up reassuringly at Lance, holding the light pink ribbon in between her hands. Pink, the color to honor the fallen. Their eyes met once more and more words than could ever be spoken were exchanged. 

Pink, to honor the fallen Altean Royal family.

Pink, to honor the sacrifices Lance had made for Altea.

Pink, to honor the peace that now restored to the universe.

She placed the ribbon around his hand, tying it atop his wrist. His white uniform had been pressed the day before. He was dressed in military colors, of course.

Countless medals stood out against the right side of his white jacket. Blue stripes atop his each of his shoulders highlighted his status of general of two years. The light blue pants of his uniform were neatly pressed. Gold trimmings along his uniform completed his ensemble, his crown under his hair. Those gave his status as royalty. His expression was solemn. His usually bright, laughing eyes were bare of emotion, cast downward and lips parted slightly.

Butterflies flew uneasily in his stomach.

Allura nudged him forward, his throat drying quickly as he realized Coran was calling him over.

“His Royal Majesty, Crown Prince Lance, Sovereign ruler of Altea and the Altean Quadrant,” Coran announced.

Lance made his way to the place where he was supposed to stand. He forced out a small smile as he faced Coran.

Coran bowed, “Your Majesty.”

On the other side of the field, Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“You’re sure you want to go through with this?” He asked as Keith did a once over on his black armor. 

“It’s not like Lotor gave me much of a choice, Shiro,” Keith replied, steeling his nerves, taking a breath.

Shiro smiled sadly, “I know. But at least be nice to Prince Lance. He was forced into this just as much as you were.”

“I know that,” Keith gritted his teeth, “I just wish Lotor didn’t play his stupid games on unwilling participants.”

“C'mon buddy,” Shiro said, “Coran's calling you over.”

Keith walked slowly over, unwilling to meet anyone’s eyes.

Lance caught his breath at the sight of Keith. He was wearing skin-tight black armor, with small glowing purple and gold sections on the torso. His black hair messily fell over his head, bangs brushing his long, inky black eyelashes, his pale skin almost glowing under the Altean sun and highlighting a patch of freckled skin on both sides of his nose and cheek. He wasn’t going to lie, Keith was very attractive.

“You may kneel now, Your Highnesses,” Coran said with a level of kindness that surprised Keith.

There were two stuffed cushions facing each other on the ground before the ceremonial altar, which was covered in deep fuchsia juniberry flowers. Lance and Keith knelt on the cushions placed before the altar, facing each other. 

“Link your hands, please,” Coran said, and Lance hesitantly held out his hands to Keith.

Keith linked his fingers into Lance’s.

Keith looked at Lance’s hands in his. Lance’s fingers were long and delicate, but calloused as if his hands had seen war, which they had.

Coran used a length of gold cloth and tied their linked hands together.

Then, he removed the small crown off Lance’s head. Atop the low dais, there were two bigger crowns, under juniberry petals. Taking the smaller crown, he placed it on Lance’s head. He placed the other crown on Keith’s head. Then, he placed a large red cloak with white and gold trimmings over the kneeling princes’ shoulders.

“We are here today to witness the union of the Crown Prince of Altea to the Emperor of the Galra,” Coran said, “And the union of the Universe. Your Highnesses.”

“I, Lance, Crown Prince of Altea do swear from this day forth that by taking Emperor Keith of the Galra as my wedded spouse and equal, the Altean Monarchy shall offer assistance and aid to the Galra in times of need. To Emperor Keith, I can offer nothing but strength where it is needed, comfort where it is desired, and patience where it is required. As I drink from the Chalice of Vows, my offer is binding.”

“I, Keith, Emperor of the Galra do swear from this day forth that by taking Prince Lance of Altea as my wedded spouse and equal, the Galra shall offer assistance and aid to Altea in times of need. To Prince Lance, I can offer nothing but strength where it is needed, comfort where it is desired, and patience where it is required. As I drink from the Chalice of Vows, my offer is binding.”

Coran handed them the ceremonial chalice on top of the dais. The chalice was used by generations of Altean Royalty to officiate marriages. They believed that as long as a couple made vows to each other something and drank from the same chalice, that the vow was binding, as it was believed that the first royal Altean couple drank from that very chalice at their union, and nothing but death separated them.

The chalice itself was gold, with handles on either side, for each person to hold. The cup was inlaid with rubies and sapphires, placed at random spaces between thick Altean writings that spoke of love and comfort. Lance took one handle, and Keith took the other. Lance brought the chalice to Keith’s lips before Keith did the same for him.

After this process, Coran removed the golden cloth and the cloak.

“You know where to sign,” Coran said, drawing the thick book forward, along with writing material.

Although Lance knew the content of this contract by heart, he still read it over, signing his name with an elegant flourish.

It was then passed to Keith, who signed it as well.

After that, Coran handed each of them a scepter and announced, “Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Their Royal Majesties, Lance and Keith of Altea, Daibazaal and Quadrants.”

A half-enthusiastic cheer rose up from within the crowd. Allura flashed a quick smile at Lance.

Honestly, Lance was relieved now that the ceremony was finished. Now, his major obstacle was getting the banquet over with. Luckily for him, he was bombarded with congratulatory hugs from Terra, Shay, Hunk, and Pidge.

Keith had made his way over to Shiro after the ceremony and hadn’t left his side ever since. That strong urge to punch Shiro grabbed Lance by surprise once more.

The sky was soon streaked with orange and pink, a telltale sign that darkness was about to befall them. Lance would retire to his and Keith’s room when the first stars were visible. Keith, he decided, could stay and enjoy the festivities. Hopefully, by the time Keith came to bed, Lance would have fallen asleep already, and they would have to say nothing to each other.

On the other side of the field, Shiro smirked at Keith.

“Your Majesty,” he mock-bowed.

“Don’t start with me, Shiro,” Keith grimaced.

“You did good, buddy,” Shiro said.

“I’m exhausted,” Keith sighed.

“Lance looks exhausted, too,” Shiro looked at Keith pointedly, “And he looks so lonely sitting there all alone.”

Admittedly, it wasn’t Keith’s intention to ditch Lance, but to find Shiro and keep himself grounded so that he wouldn’t keep assuming that he was living a crazy dream.

Lance sat on top of a chair that was something like a throne, behind the dais. His sister looked like she was having a good time with Lance’s friends, but the prince himself looked as if he could be anywhere besides the juniberry field.

“You should talk to him,” Shiro said with a distant look in his eyes, “You’re going to be co-leaders now, you two should at least be friends.”

“I’m pretty sure he hates the Galra,” Keith informed him.

“You never know,” Shiro mused, lightly touching his jaw.

Around them, guests were dancing to the lively music, which had started not too long ago. Some of them were drinking from small goblets, while others were talking with each other. Keith noticed how the Galra avoided the Alteans.

“Look!” Coran suddenly shouted, pointing to the sky.

The guests turned their heads to witness nightfall. Nightfall on Planet Altea was truly one of the greatest phenomena to witness. The sky had turned from pink and orange to a light blue. The blue kept getting darker and darker until it was pitch black, and this happened within seconds. One by one, after it had gone dark, little white supernovas of stars began to dot sky, and everyone applauded. Keith himself was in awe of the beauty of it.

“Your Highness,” Allura said, next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder gently, “You look exhausted. Maybe you should do like my brother and go get some rest.”

“Your brother has already left the ceremony?” Keith asked, surprised. He hadn’t even noticed when Lance left.

“Yes,” Allura said, “My brother has never really been interested in these types of festivities. He prefers quieter places.”

“Oh,” Keith replied. He had always thought Lance was quiet.

“My brother has always had a sense of duty over personal passions, so he doesn’t really focus on himself,” Allura's white eyebrows furrowed, “So he trusts easily. I’m asking you nicely, Keith, please don’t take advantage of my brother’s nature. And please, don’t break his heart. He’s been through enough at the hands of the Galra.”

That’s when Keith decided that he wasn’t exactly closed off at the idea of being Lance’s friend.

He left the ceremony and made his way to their room.

Lance slowly peeled off the layers of his military uniform one by one. Then, he slipped his favorite sleeping shirt over his head, and that was paired with a fluffy, black pair of sleeping pants. Most of his pastel blue Altean markings were covered, but the marks on arms were visible due to the short sleeves of the jersey. Lance stuck his tongue out at the insufferable markings. It annoyed him to see them, but he loved them because they were a part of him.

A quick knock on the door broke him out of his reverie.

“Come in,” he called.

Keith lazily pushed open the door, and shut it behind him, silently gaping at it. It had been decorated, without a doubt, for a wedding night. Red petals lay on the floor, on the bed spread. Little candles lit up the room.

“H-Hey,” Keith greeted, suddenly overcome by a fit of nervousness.

“Hello,” Lanced said, in a baffled voice.

“Look, I… we.. I know we haven’t really talked before, but today someone told me something that made a lot of sense,” Keith chuckled, half-heartedly, “I mean I don’t really know you. But I would. Like to get to know you, I mean. I’d really like it if we could be friends. Just friends.”

Keith made sure his intentions were perfectly clear.

Then, Lance did the thing Keith least expected him to do. Lance laughed. It was a surprised laugh, but a small laugh nonetheless. The sound of it made a smile twitch at Keith’s lips. Maybe Lance wasn’t as bad as he’d thought.

Lance nodded, “Yes. It would benefit us, as co-leaders, to be on good terms with each other. We are supposed to be setting an example, and all that.”

They both smiled at each other.

“You left pretty early. Have you eaten?” asked Lance.

“I'm exhausted, honestly,” Keith replied, “I’ll get something in the morning.”

Then, it occurred to Keith that they hadn’t dealt with their…. sleeping issue and there was only one bed.

“You should take the bed,” Keith told Lance.

“Absolutely not,” Lance replied, “You take it. I will use the sofa.”

“But you’ll be uncomfortable,” Keith protested, because he was accustomed to sleeping pretty much anywhere.

“I don’t really sleep much,” Lance said, quietly, his multicolored blue eyes low, “Ever since… Ever since I…. Well, it doesn’t matter, anyway.”

“Lance,” Keith said.

 _Trust me_ , Keith wanted to say, _Tell me. Talk to me. It matters._

Instead, all he could say was Lance’s stupid name.

“I’ll take the sofa,” Lance repeated and blue eyes met gray, their gazes holding.

There was some force between them that pulled them together, something that Keith couldn’t explain. But it only happened when he was around Lance.

He wanted to know Lance. He wanted to what made Lance who he was, how Lance became the person he was, everything.

But he knew there was a line for a reason, and crossing that line would be entering dangerous territory. Territory that neither of them was familiar with.

It was Keith who dropped his gaze first.

He dusted off all the decoration and climbed onto the bed, falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

In the middle of the night, he was awoken by a noise. Lance was missing. He sat up a bit higher then, not letting panic overtake him. It was then that he spotted Lance.

He was out on the deck, watching the stars. 

Keith didn’t want to intrude, but he couldn’t help the heartbreaking feeling in him when he saw the look on Lance’s face.

He'd talk to him the next day. 

 

 


	4. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which something terrible happens and the entire peace treaty is in jeopardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm so sorry for this extra late update. This will be the last update for a bit, until exams finish. Until then, I've posted some other works here, so feel free to check them out.

There was knocking on the door. Lance shot up quickly, his hair sticking up every which way. Keith was on the bed, sprawled out and making adorable little snores. This had been their arrangement for almost two movements. Lance would stay on the sofa, Keith on the bed.

“Lance!” Allura's panicked voice came through the door, “Lance, we have a situation!”

“Huh?” Lance was a bit more awake now, at the panic in his sister’s voice, “Hold on, I’m coming.”

“What's wrong?” Lance asked his sister, who’s eyes were as wide as serving saucers.

“You’ll see,” Allura said, holding his hand and pulling him in the direction of the kitchen.

Lance wondered what was happening.

 _If it is another issue between the Galra and the Alteans, I am going to flip_ , he thought.

Lance regretted the thought as soon as he entered the kitchen.

This was his life now; dealing with petty issues caused by a rowdy Galra or Altean.

“… You stupid, ugly-eared klutz!” the taller Galra was yelling.

“You’re one to talk, you racist, purple… purple space cat!” the Altean chef retorted, red-faced.

Lance’s jaw dropped when the first punch passed.

Honestly, it was a comical sight because the Galran was almost three heads taller than the Altean, but the fact that they’d hurt the pride of the head chef of the Altean castle made matters serious. The head chef wasn’t afraid to defend his pride, even if it meant that he had to resort to violence.

“ _HEY_!” Lance got in between both of them, putting his arms out trying to push them as far away from the other as possible.

“Your Highness please, get this… creature out of my kitchen,” the black-haired chef sneered.

“And you call me racist?” the Galra on the other side of Lance snarled in retaliation.

“Enough!” A new voice said from the entry way, and Lance turned, surprised to see Keith there, walking into the room, with an air of total confidence around him.

“We know none of you are pleased about the situation, believe me, we know it’s less than ideal, but just like Lance and I, you all have to learn to work together, because this peace treaty, it’s not going away anytime soon,” Keith said, authoritatively.

“If we want to take out this threat to all of our survival, then we need to learn to work together,” Lance reiterated.

“Why should we listen to any of you?” another Galra sneered, getting up in Lance’s face, “You are no King of ours, Altean. Neither is this Half-Breed that upstaged Prince Lotor.”

Before Lance realized what was happening, Keith had shoved him aside and steadily held a dagger a couple of inches away from the Galra's throat.

“I didn’t upstage anybody,” Keith sneered, “Lotor was the one who decided he wanted my position. And unlike him, I actually worked to get to where I am today. So stand down.”

“Keith,” Lance put his hand on Keith’s chest, looking around at the frozen persons in the room.

“Whatever,” Keith muttered, flicking the knife back into it’s sheath, stalking out the room, undoubtedly going back to theirs.

“Hey,” Lance entered the room quietly behind Keith and sat on the bed, “You shouldn’t take them too seriously.”

“I’m not,” Keith hissed, flopping down beside Lance, “It’s just that they’re right. I never wanted to be their king. I didn’t even want the crown. I never wanted this for myself. And none of them actually listens to me unless I use violence against them. I’m sorry about that, by the way.”

“It’s alright. Honestly, if l had the be option of choosing whether I wanted to be the ruler of Altea, I wouldn’t have taken the crown either,” Lance said, quietly, “I could have given it to Allura and I could have lived my life the way I wanted to. But, sometimes what we want isn’t necessarily what we get. We just have to make the most of what we have. I would never cast my own burdens onto someone else. Not even you.”

“How do you do it?” Keith asked, releasing a shuddering breath, looking at him, “How do you go about looking at all these people, knowing that you’re responsible for their fate?”

“In times of war,” Lance replied, biting his lip, “Difficult choices have to be made. The least I could do is hope that they understand that. The weight of the consequences of my decisions will not be theirs, though. Because heavy is the head that wears the crown.”

Keith looked at Lance.

He recognized the blank, faraway gaze the Altean Prince had. He’d seen it many times when he himself looked in the mirror. It was the look of someone who had the world of responsibility in his shoulder.

It was the look of someone who had grown up before their time. It was the look of someone who had seen the ugly side of life.

“Well,” Keith sent a small smile Lance’s way, “At least there are two heads now to bear the weight of the crown.”

And it was a shock when Lance lifted his hand as if he were about to touch Keith, but realized what he was about to do and dropped his hand, but let a small smile tug at his lips and said, “Thank you, Keith.”

Meanwhile, in the dining hall, Allura was hosting a luncheon to try to convince some more leaders to join their coalition to help defeat the Blade of Marmora.

“This is indeed a wonderful lunch, Your Highness,” said Mytoz, leader of the Macelonians.

The others at the table hummed in agreement.

Macelonia was a planet that was relatively close to planet Altea. The other planet leaders at the table were Queen Au’Lilia of planet Lumnos, Tchiana of planet Moren and Blaith of the ice planet Xylëm.

Allura was seated at the head of the table, Shiro on her left.

“My Lady,” Queen Au'Lilia said, “Your brother has promised us that he would be here. The fate of the my planet rests on your brother’s scheme for these planets.”

“Yes,” Allura replied, “My brother is well aware of this, and as such has asked me to plan the schemes of defense myself.”

“What?!” Queen Au'Lilia dropped her piece of tableware in outrage, “When I told the prince about our situation, I had expected him to complete the schemes, not give them to you!”

“Do you have a problem, Queen Au'Lilia?” Allura demanded.

“I asked Prince Lance to do it," Au'Lilia repeated, “He knew the risks. I did not expect that he would give it to you.”

“Would you have a problem if I assigned the scheming to my sister?” Lance strode into the room, asking coldly.

At his side, with furrowed eyebrows, was Keith.

“N-no, Your Highness,” Au’Lilia stuttered.

“I assigned the scheming to Allura for a reason,” Lance continued, “Keith and I still have some duties to attend to and I will not have the time to properly draft the schemes myself. If you have a problem with this, you are more than welcome to find another planet for your protection.”

“Your Majesties,” Mytoz said, “Please. We are here to forge an alliance against the Blade of Marmora. Not to put our people and ourselves against each other.”

“Mytoz is right,” Au’Lilia said, lowly, “I'm sorry, Princess Allura. I will be more than grateful for your schedule.”

“The war between the planets has been going on for too long,” Lance said, “It is not my intention to drag other planets into this. I will not let any more innocent people die when this war can be stopped. Even if we have to use methods we would not prefer.”

“I understand,” Au’Lilia nodded.

Both Shiro and Allura caught the barely hidden look of admiration in Keith’s eyes.

“We would like to thank you all for coming to this meeting when it was this last minute,” Allura said, “We are making progress. Soon enough, we should have an alliance in place to protect this entire side of this Galaxy. Next, we will be working on the Deriton Belt.”

“Hopefully, after we negotiate a treaty with them, we should be able to cover two thirds of the Altean Galaxy,” Lance said, no doubt proud of his work.

“That’s amazing,” said Blaith, gaping in awe, “You have managed to accomplish what no other ruler of Altea has done in decaphoebes!”

“I’m not the only one who wants this war to end,” Lance told him, quietly, “I haven’t talked to Keith about it yet, but after we get the treaties in order, maybe we can start dispatching our forces to start meeting the Blade head on. Maybe take the offense for the first time. Turn the tide. But this is a decision that needs to be made together.”

“Your parents would be so proud of you, Your Majesty,” Tchiana beamed proudly at Lance.

A loud scream interrupted their meeting.

Lance, Keith and Shiro ran outside to see what caused the commotion.

“If you all will kindly remain here, let my brother and I deal with this,” Allura said as she hurried out the door behind them.

When they went into the hallway, they found Dahlaeia, blood smeared in her hands, crying.

“No, no, no, no,” She wept.

“Allura, stay back. Dahlaeia,” Lance said, approaching her carefully. Two bodies were half hidden on the other side of her.

“T-They were missing for two w-weeks now,” her voice was shaking, “I knew that they were going on a diplomatic mission to the Deriton Belt last week a-and I thought..”

“Dahlaelia,” Lance crouched down next to her, swearing softly as he saw the bloody bodies that toppled out of the closet, “Keith, take Allura out of here. Shiro, get Coran and tell him to bring my personal guard with him.”

“Dahlaelia, come on. Let’s go get you cleaned up,” Lance put his hands on her shoulder and stood up with her, pulling her head into his chest, effectively blocking her line of vision from the bodies on the ground. Keith shoved his own feelings aside and took Allura’s hand. He knew Dahlaeia needed Lance right now.

Because the couple that had been murdered were her parents.

“My-My parents,” she whimpered, shaking in Lance’s arms, “Coran sent me in that closet to get his tools and.. and…”

“We’ll find the persons responsible for this. I promise,” Lance said, in the most gentle tone he’d ever used.

Coran came running into the room, with five persons behind him.

These guards were different from the usual guards stationed around the castle. These guards wore uniforms of darker colors, sheathed swords at their sides.

“Blaytz and Trigel, you both take the bodies to my lab for examining. Thace and Ulaz, you both scope out the scene. Sven, you come with me. I want you with Dahlaeia at all times. Under no conditions are you to leave her side until I personally give the order. Am I understood?” Lance said, looking at them.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” they saluted and stood at attention.

“Now go. Get your duties done,” Lance commanded.

It was almost three vargas later, Keith found Lance’s lab. He was wearing gloves over his fingers that were almost black with blood. His eyes was tucked into some kind of magnifier, like a microscope.

“Coran,” Lance was saying, “I'm picking up juniberry sap in these blood samples.

“Is that dangerous?” Keith asked, entering the room, making his presence known.

Lance removed his eyes from the magnifier, and raised a tube of blood, looking at it under the blinding lights in the lab.

“This can kill an Altean within fifteen minutes,” Lance said, after a while, “It's poisonous. It infects the blood stream first. Then, it numbs the nerves. After, it works it’s way to our organs and shuts them down one by one, till it finally stops the heart. You wouldn’t believe how fast this runs though and corrupts an Altean's system. This is how we know Dahlaeia’s parents weren’t murdered by any Alteans. None of us are willing to touch this stuff. So it must be the Blades. Whoever did this, it was their intention to stop the treaty.”

“So then,” Keith said, biting his lip, "shouldn’t you keep your guards with you?”

“I’m not having this discussion right now,” Lance told Keith, “Coran. Your orders are as follows: nobody can know about this, alright? You can tell them that Delhani and Gregory were stabbed. Come up with some story and keep it consistent. If this gets out, we are all in trouble. Especially the Galra.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Coran bowed and kept his face clear of expression, exiting the room.

“Lance, just keep the guard for your own protection,” Keith tried again.

“Look, Keith. I’m tired and too stressed to do this right now,” Lance said, and his voice was as tight as rope. One wrong move and the rope would snap, too suddenly and too violently, “I know you want to help me right now, but I would appreciate it if you left me alone. I don’t want to say things I don’t mean.”

“Lance,” Keith said, whispering softly lowering his (Lance only now noticed under the bright lights of the lab) beautiful violet eyes, “You don’t think one of the Galra did it, did you?”

“I-“ Lance said, cutting himself off, not being able to meet Keith’s wide, innocent eyes. It was then that one of Lance’s personal guards came running in.

“Your Highness, we just found this on the scene of the crime. I think you might want to see it,” he said, gasping for breath.

On it was written,

 **YOUR PRINCE IS NEXT**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and kudos (especially comments) make my day!


	5. The Coronation (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance goes ahead with his and Keith's coronation, despite Keith's worry for his safety and said coronation is marred by bloodshed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I promise I didn't forget about this story. I was blocked for a while, and then I watched reign (good show, btw) so this happened. This chapter came up to ten pages in word, so I split it 'cause each chapter is five pages long. Expect part two by the end of the week. Anyways, here it is, without further adieu *throws shallura and Klance fluff at y'all*
> 
> NOTE: UNEDITED, UNBETA'D, PLEASE EXCUSE MISTAKES. 
> 
> TIME REFERENCES
> 
> movement- week  
> varga- hour  
> dobosh- minute  
> quintant- day

Keith pushed open the doors of the central control room, storming inside.

Lance was staring at holograms of maps laid front of him in the center, surrounded by advisers and nobles on both left and right, his white hair cascading over his forehead.

The careful friendship that they had made seemed to have crumbled since the guards had found the note tucked away with the bodies of Dahlaeia's parents almost three movements ago. 

Since then, Lance's security had been (forcefully) amped up, and Dahlaeia had been sent to another planet for her own protection. 

"Can we have the room, please?" Keith asked the dignitaries surrounding him.

The men looked at Lance and nodded, before bowing to them both and exiting the room.

"We are not doing this," Keith said to Lance.

"Doing what?" Lance asked blankly, not looking at Keith.

"This!" Keith exclaimed, waving the parchment in his hand around in the air.

"I don't recall needing your permission to do something," Lance said.

"I don’t care whether you think you need my permission or not! This is not happening! Or have you forgotten that nice little threat you received?" Keith asked, sneering.

"If I let these threats get in the way of my duty to my people, then what kind of leader am I?" Lance muttered.

"A smart one, that's what!" Keith said, glaring at Lance, "This is not some stupid game, Lance. This is your  _life_  we are talking about! Is a coronation really worth this?"

Lance sighed and looked at Keith.

"You think I do not know that? But I am not letting myself be caged. I am not going to let those Blades, a few loyal rebels, have any power over me. Neither should you," Lance told Keith, "The coronation is happening, whether you like it or not. My people need permanent leaders that they can turn to. So do yours. Somebody needs to take that into consideration and step up." 

"I wish you would reconsider," Keith said, "I cannot condone this. I do not feel safe knowing that people will be able to access the castle so easily. And with an event as public as the coronation coming up, it would be an easy target."

"I know that," Lance said, smiling sadly, "But as leaders, we cannot allow ourselves to indulge in mundane things such as fear and happiness. Our lives, our entire beings must be dedicated and willing to serving our people, our nation. This is the way Altean Royals are raised, and this is what has made us some of the best leaders in the universe. Which is why I am asking you to understand and respect my decision."

"I do not approve of this," Keith said, looking at his hands, "However, if you want me to respect your decision, then fine. I can understand where you are coming from, and you can do whatever you have to do."

He then left the room.                 

Lance's posture slackened. He slouched his shoulders and buried his face in his hands.

Was he making the right call here? Was he not doing what was best for his planet? For his people? _For himself?_

Even though Coran served as the First Advisor, the third highest position of power in Altea, all of his decisions had to have Lance's approval and his seal before becoming official, and Lance had been making these approvals on Coran's decisions since he was fourteen. He'd always relied on his senses and instincts and he always took his errors too hard, which was a flaw of his. He could not afford to be second-guessing himself. Heck, he _has_ never stopped to second guess himself.

So why was he doing that right now?

Behind him, the doors swooshed open once more. 

"Keith, if you're here to undermine my decision once again," Lance was cut off when Coran stood beside him, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Lance," Coran said, looking at him, “What seems to be the trouble between you and your husband?"

"Just a regular squabble. Nothing to worry about," Lance smiled, just a show of lips and teeth. There was no real meaning in the smile. As was fighting with Keith; there was no point to it. It just gave him butterflies in his belly and made him feel weird.

"You two haven't consummated this marriage yet, have you?" Coran asked, with a cheeky twinkle in his eyes, "Believe me, it can do a world of wonders for you both!"

"No!" Lance flushed red, spluttering, "This is...This is nothing more than a marriage of convenience, Coran! There shall be none of that!"

"Why, Lance m'boy, are you  _flustered_?" Coran laughed, giving a little snort.

"I'm glad that you find amusement at my expense," Lance grouched.

"Listen," Coran sobered up, "This is a marriage. Despite the fact that you think that this is only for convenience, it is still a marriage. You can't ask something of Keith and give nothing in return. You both should be equals in this. I know that you are accustomed to getting things your way, and Keith probably is as well, but you two need to learn to compromise. Meet in the middle."

"He asked me to put off the coronation. I told him, no, and he wasn't too happy about it. He thinks that the Blade might attack us again," Lance said, biting his lip.

Coran sighed, "Altea needs her rulers."

"I told him that," Lance defended himself.

"If you have squabbles over simple things like this, then what will happen when the time to make more critical decisions come?" Coran asked.

"I'll talk to him," Lance lowered his eyes.

Coran bowed, then left the room. Lance would work this out. He had to. He was the one who started the rift between them, anyways.

***

On the other side of the castle, Shiro stood outside Allura's room door.

"Yes?" he heard her voice call from the inside.

"You asked to see me, Princess?" he replied.

"Oh, Shiro! Give me a moment, please."

When she opened the door, Shiro's eyes widened. His breath caught in his throat.

Allura was wearing a royal blue gown with gold and white trimmings, and her silver hair fell in curls down her back, kept back by a tiara. Her pale pink markings contrasted against her chocolate brown skin and blue eyes, and a pair of sapphires dangled from her pointed ears. It was hard to deny that the Princess of Altea was gorgeous.

"Princess," Shiro bowed, "You look lovely."

"Thank you, Shiro," she smiled softly at Shiro, and he felt a bit weak at the knees, "I requested that you actually meet me in the garden, though."

Shiro's face heated in embarrassment, "I know. I tried to find the garden and then I got lost, so I thought of coming back to your room. I'm sorry."

The most adorable little laugh escaped Allura’s lips.

“Shiro, the garden is on the other side of the Castle.”

_Keep it simple, Shiro. Be yourself. Don’t mess up. Besides, you can’t have her, anyways._

“What would I ever do without you, Princess,” Shiro smirked sarcastically before they both broke out into laughter once more.

“Let’s hope we never find out,” Allura teased back.

“Why did you send for me?” Shiro asked, after a short pause.

“I wanted to personally thank you. For staying with me at the meeting, for checking in with my chambermaids to ensure that I am fast asleep in my chambers after the sunset and for watching over me during that frightening moment those few movements ago,” Allura said, still looking at him. 

Shiro flushed. He never thought she’d find out about his nightly routine. He couldn’t sleep not knowing whether she was safe or not.

“Those were instructions from your brother, Princess,” he lied, clearing his throat.

“Nevertheless, you could have ignored those orders. You came here as Keith’s Head of Security, not Lance’s,” Allura told him, turning towards him and taking both his arms, not even blinking an eye at his Galra prosthetic, “And I cannot thank you enough for it.”

“Altea is my home now,” Shiro said simply, “And I will protect my home.”

“Thank you,” Allura smiled, brilliantly, “I know that Lance isn’t the best with his attitude, but that’s how he is. Sometimes, trusting people hasn’t had the best results for him.”

“I know,” Shiro said, understandingly, “Being Crown Prince probably isn’t easy. Everyone wants to be his friend, and truly they’re his enemy.”

Shiro and Allura fell in a comfortable silence and continued walking. His heart beat picked up. In the back of his mind, he knew what was happening, but he was too scared to admit. He’d keep it quiet. It wouldn’t be fair to neither him, Lance nor Allura.

Everything he ever loved was always taken away and broken, anyway.

***

Lance found Keith in the training room later that quintant, facing off against the training bots.

“Keith,” Lance said.

Keith looked at him.

“End training sequence!” he called. The robot immediately powered down, and Keith walked toward the entrance of the room, where Lance was waiting.

“I... I just wanted to say that I am sorry,” Lance smiled, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

A nervous habit, Keith assumed.

“You are not okay with this coronation taking place, and I just brushed it off. It was wrong of me to do that, as Coran rightfully reminded me. And he also reminded me that if we want this to work, we need to compromise. So, how about this. The coronation will still be on—“ Lance started. 

Keith opened his mouth to protest, but Lance continued.

“And I will hand the guest list over to you. You will be in charge of selecting who will be invited into the castle, as well as the security details. I have also decided that despite the fact that you will be selecting the guest list, I will give the coronation day as a holiday for all of Altea,” Lance smiled, “And after the coronation, we can give a broadcasted speech, so that nobody will feel left out.”

“Okay,” Keith smiled, gently, “I can live with that.”

Either way, all Lance had to do was stare at him with those wide, pretty blue eyes just a little bit longer, and Keith would give in.

He was a weak, weak, person; weak for kind, smart, pretty boys.

And yes, Lance was a kind, smart and pretty boy. And he was brave, and phenomenal and amazing and loyal, and Keith could go on and on about Lance. 

But Lance was also Altean. And Lance was also being a major _asshole_ to him, just because he was _stressed_ about the Blade. Keith was stressed about it too, but he always kept himself calm when it came to handling Lance. Shouldn't he get a bit of respect, too?  _Keith_ was the one who had the temper issues, after all. 

“Also,” Lance rubbed behind his neck, again, his pointed ear twitching, “I’m sorry. I was being rude to you, and you were just concerned about me; about my safety. You didn’t deserve it.”

Keith gave a small smile. Okay, so at least Lance acknowledged it and apologized for it.

“It’s alright,” Keith said.

“I..Uh, I have some duties to complete,” Lance smiled, his ears tinting a bit pink, “But I’ll see you at dinner? We can finalize the details then.”

“Yeah, sure,” Keith smiled at Lance.

Before Lance could think twice about it, he bent and pecked Keith on the cheek, practically running out of the training room after he did it.

It was a good thing because Lance couldn’t see Keith’s blazing red cheeks, and Keith couldn’t see Lance's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave feedback, I love reading about what you guys think.


	6. The Coronation (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual coronation happens, and it's marred by bloodshed, and Lance is keeping secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So firstly, I just wanted to say thanks for all the feedback regarding the whole Shiro dilemma. There was a lot of commentors who said I should go with option 1, so that's what I'll be doing. Thanks, guys :)
> 
> Secondly, if you haven't noticed, there are some new tags. After this chapter goes up, I'll take a few days and fix up the story, try to make for things to go more smoothly and flow better, and to accommodate these tag changes. There are still two or three more tags to be added, but coming down to the end of the story, I'll add them, because I don't wanna spoil anything. 
> 
> Thirdly, I did a cool little banner thingy, hope it makes the story a bit more interesting haha.
> 
> And finally, the 18 chapter count is not finalized, it's just a placeholder. This story definitely spans over 18 chapters, and the spam chapters will be deleted in due timing. 
> 
>    
>  **!!! THE PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY WERE ESTABLISHED IN 2017, WHEN IT WAS FIRST PUBLISHED BEFORE THINGS WERE ESTABLISHED/REVEALED AT SDCC 2018 !!!**

It took a few weeks for the actual coronation to take place.

First, there was the need to get the approval of the Altean Advisor's Council, but that was not a problem. Coran had been right, the Alteans wanted to see proper rulers on the throne. Then there were other plans to be made, such as who was going to be invited, what foods they were going to serve, how many different levels of security there was going to be.

Lance and Keith operated flawlessly as a team, and the event was planned within days. Allura, Shiro, and Coran were happy to see them both getting along. Together they were efficient rulers and decision makers, as they balanced each other well, and kept up easily. It seemed as though their initial reluctance and hostility towards accepting the other was gone. 

Lance was loud where Keith was quiet. Keith was firm where Lance was indecisive and reluctant. Keith's strong suits were his logic and tactics, whereas Lance's were his charm and flare. They worked together, like a well-oiled machine.

But the thing that nobody could seem to figure out was what caused the sudden shift in their dynamic.

"I think they consummated the marriage," Allura remarked to Coran and Shiro, privately.

She'd summoned the men to her chambers for tea, and they'd ended up talking about the couple.

"Forgive me for saying so, Shiro, but Keith looks more relaxed and less uptight," She continued.

"He is my best friend," Shiro nodded, "But I couldn't help but think the same as you, Princess."

"If they have not consummated, then the rest of Altea could never know. There would be grave complications to getting Keith on the throne," Coran added in his thoughts, "But something definitely has happened between them."

Shiro gave a sigh, "Let's hope that they can maintain their current relationship."

"By the ancients, I hope they do," Coran agreed, "Because they both have equally as nasty tempers, and I do not want to be in the middle of that. Again."

****

It was the same juniberry field where they were married. But instead of beautiful, bright fuschia flowers, they were now a dark, somber, sapphire blue that almost glowed. The flower had retained its four-petal shape and its yellow center. 

"The petals change color when the weather changes," Lance explained quietly, bending to pluck a flower from the bush beside him, "The colder and harsher the weather will become, the darker the flower will get. The color will help the flower live longer because it will trap in more heat."

Lance cupped the flower delicately, slipping it easily behind his ear.

"They are lovely," Keith remarked, and Lance couldn't tell whether he was talking about the flowers or something else.

"I was thinking," Lance bit his lip, "That we can have a path of juniberry petals leading to the throne room. On Altea, the juniberry symbolizes life and hope."

"Beginning again after the war," Keith considered, "A unified era. A new dawn."

"It sounds awfully like a fairy tale," Lance said, sadly, "But I cannot help the feeling that this is what my parents would have wanted for me. For Altea."

Keith nodded, "However you wish to proceed is up to you. If my presence is no longer required, I will be going to the training area."

"Wait," Lance grabbed his wrist as he turned, sending jolts up Keith's spine, "There is one last thing that I need to speak to you about."

"Yes?" Keith motioned for Lance to go on.

"The coronations usually happens after the marriage is consummated, because of legitimacy reasons," Lance said, eyes shifting uneasily, "I do not know whether or not the Council will ask if it is, but seeing as our marriage was not exactly _conventional_ , they might spare us. I'll talk to them before, as well."

"Legitimacy reasons?" Keith asked, eyes widening.

"When the coronation does happen, an heir is expected within the proceeding phoebs," Lance ducked his head, blushing, "The consummation ensures that the heir will be of pure blood."

"Oh," Keith murmured, "I understand. The Galra follow a tradition similar to this. The Blood Purification Ceremony, they call it. Lady Honerva taught me a little bit about that and other significant traditions after my mother was killed."

"I-I'm sorry," Lance said in response, "I did not mean to--"

"It's alright," Keith held up a hand between them, "I'm sure the Council can understand that the consummation is not necessary given our situation, given that we are both male and are unable to carry or bear children. Now, if you will excuse me."

Lance kept his eyes on the ground as Keith left. He couldn't help feeling as though he screwed up, somehow. And he knew he had to tell Keith the truth, before he found out from someone else. 

****

The coronation happened two quintants after Lance and Keith's talk in the garden.

On one hand, Lance was excited to be learning new things about his husband, but on the other hand, said husband was cold and closed off, and Lance couldn't help but feel as though Keith would bite his head off for asking out of place, personal questions. 

He was a bundle of nerves, and there was a small, undetectable bounce in his step. He was anxious, but nervous at the same time. 

He ran his free hand through his white hair as he waited for Coran to call him to enter the room.

"Are you quite alright?" Keith asked, noting that Lance had tightened his grip on the crease between his elbow.

"I'm fine," Lance responded, "I just, have a lot of energy right now."

"Hey," Keith gave him a small smile, "You will be absolutely fine. You have been ruling Altea since you were fourteen, correct? And you've been a good leader then. Nothing has changed."

"That's right," Lance said, "Thanks, Keith."

Keith smiled again, softly this time.

When he turned to face the coronation room doors, Lance internally squeaked.

_ohbytheancientshissmileissosoft!_

The trumpet blared, and Coran smiled as he held the door open for the entourage to enter.

The eldest man on the Council stepped up the stairs and stood in front of the throne. 

Shiro and Allura, along with the other noblemen and women, stared at the couple in awe as they were instructed to stop two inches away from the thrones. Pride flashed in Allura's eyes, despite the tears.

"Prince Lance, step forward and kneel," the Councilman's voice boomed across the quiet room.

Lance did as instructed, stepping forward and kneeling at the base of the three steps leading to the transparent, prismatic, crystal thrones that were equally as large. He looked up at the Councilman. Two little girls, daughters of some nobles, smoothed out the blood red cape that was pinned at the base of his neck and flowed behind him. 

The pants he wore were a crisp navy blue embellished with gold at the sides and waist. His blue tunic and gloves were a few shades lighter than the pants, and matched his boots. His tunic was also embellished with gold at the sleeves and collar, and had some white accents as well, providing a lovely contrast between his clothes and his skin tone. His gold circlet was atop his head gracefully, the blue crystal in the middle falling between his white eyebrows. Blue and purple crystals fell from the shell of his elongated ear, complementing the accents of Keith's armour-type bodysuit, and it was hard to deny that Lance looked exceptionally good.

"Do you Prince Lance, accept the title being bestowed upon you of Sovereign Ruler of the joint Kingdoms of Altea, Diabazaal and surrounding quadrants and First General of the Altean Military?" The Councilman asked.

"I do," Lance said, firmly.

Lance was handed a glistering gold and gem-encrusted Orb to hold in his left hand.

"Do you swear by the ancients to rule your country justly?"  
  
"I do."

"Do you swear by the ancients to rule your citizens fairly?"

"I do."

"And do you swear by the ancients to place country above all?"

"I do."

The Councilman fitted a matching golden Scepter in his right hand.

Then he began chanting in Altean, asking Lance to repeat the oath after him. Finally, he said a prayer for guidance, for protection, for fair judgment, courage, virtue, and patience over Lance as he removed his circlet and replaced it with a large crown, made of gold and gems, just like the scepter and orb.

He stepped aside and gestured for Lance to sit on the large, crystal throne. 

Lance made his way forward, hesitating at the foot of the throne. He looked back, at the pride in his sister's face, at the man at her side, supporting them both, and finally at the man behind him, who was giving him a small, gentle smile, that encouraged him to take those final steps. He sat up with his back needle straight while the girls adjusted his cloak and crown.

Keith was next. The Councilman asked him to step forward. He did, his black bodysuit, with purple and blue accents, and black gloves clinging to every inch of him like a second skin, not restricting his movement. His own deep purple cloak popped against his pale skin where it was attached around the base of his neck. 

"Do you Emperor Keith, accept the title being bestowed upon you of Sovereign Ruler of the Joint Kingdoms of Altea, Diabazaal and surrounding quadrants and Second General of the Altean Military?"

"I do," he said.

"Do you swear by the ancients to rule your country justly?"  
  
"I do."

"Do you swear by the ancients to rule your citizens fairly?"

"I do."

"Do you swear by the ancients to remain at His Majesty's side, to lend aide, support, comfort whenever he may need it?"

"I do."

"And do you swear by the ancients to place country above all?"

"I do."

Then he began chanting in Altean, asking Keith to repeat the oath after him, just as he did for Lance. Keith did so, but not without butchering the Altean language along the way.

Finally, the Councilman said a prayer for guidance, for protection, for fair judgment, courage, virtue, and patience over Keith as he placed a smaller crown, made of gold and gems, on top of his stark black hair. After, He stepped aside and gestured for Keith to join Lance on the vacant crystal throne next to him.

Never in Keith's life did he ever dream that he'd be in this position, and despite his reservations at first, he was slowly growing into his new role as a leader.

"May I present, Their Imperial Majesties, King Lance and Emperor Keith, Sovereign Rulers of the joint Kingdoms of Altea, Diabazaal, and Quadrants."

Everyone applauded.

Several hours later, Lance and Keith had been allowed to change into some more comfortable attire (Lance, at least, Keith was doing fine in his uniform) before they were set up in the Commons Room, with Coran holding two speeches in his hand. They were allowed to go over the speeches and change a few things before it was indicated that it was time to broadcast.

"Citizens of the Altea and members of the Altean Coalition," Lance read into the microphone, "It is with great pleasure that I come before you today, the new King of Altea. It is with great hope that I look forward taking us into our future, to achieve our true goal of spreading peace to the Universe."

"I pledge that I shall continue to take into consideration what is in the best interests of the Coalition," Lance continued, "And to keep my planned schedules and defense set-ups for recently freed and weaker planets."

"It is with great pleasure that I can announce that the Alteans have the full support of the Galra," Keith read, "It is essential that we take out the threat that is the Blade of Marmora before they can rise against us in an uprising of their own. It is within _our_ interests to protect the Coalition and those who are a vital part of it."

"And it is our greatest hope that the Coalition will last for many millennia to come," Keith added.

Their speech continued on, and as both Lance and Keith read the words, they both vowed to do their very best to ensure that the pledges being made would be able to come true. They both knew that they would do their very best to fulfill what they could, but the rest was up to the Coalition members.

****

After their speech closed, they had to change one last time to head to the after-party.

When they entered the ballroom, they were greeted with more applause.

"Your Imperial Highnesses," Shiro mock-bowed, and Keith glared sharply at him.

Musicians played on their various instruments, and Lance turned to face Keith, grinning.

"First Dance?" Lance asked, holding his hand out for Keith to accept.

But Keith had a bad feeling. Nervous butterflies flew at the pit of his stomach. 

Something was going to happen.

"Keith?" Lance asked again, and Keith forced himself to meet those enigmatic blues. 

Keith hesitantly rested his hand into Lance's and Lance helped him glide onto the dance floor.

They both danced in a comfortable, although a bit awkward (Keith's fault) silence. Everybody else was trapped inside their own bubbles, so there was no attention on the young royals. 

And that's when the ringing in his ear started. 

"You look nice," Lance said.

"Thank you," Keith replied, "As do you."

Lance gave him a small, shy smile. Keith didn't know his husband was capable of those, but it made him happy to see it, nonetheless.

Then, he felt it before he saw it. He shoved a suddenly stunned Lance behind him before he stood in a defensive position in front of him.

"K-Keith," Lance stuttered, "Wh--"

He only registered that the knife was flying lowly through the air when he felt the sharp metal tip cut through his suit, through his skin, and into his flesh.

He only registered that the knife went into him when his vision blurred and sound cut off and uncomfortable wetness began to soak through his hands, covering his abdomen and he staggered back.

He only registered that he was probably dying when Lance cried out, "Please, Keith, No!"

And he only registered that Lance's blue markings were glowing as Lance fell to his knees beside him, speaking, moving his hands, trying to talk to him.

But the voice and his vision of the beautiful white-haired boy above him faded away instead.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the drill! I thrive on Kudos and Comments, so make sure to leave your feedback! Thanks for reading ♡


	7. The Bonding [Day I, Part I]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith bond when they're sent away for their own safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I'm on a roll y'all! 
> 
> *slams Jordin sparks on replay*  
> *types furiously*
> 
> PLANET KRELL, DAY 1, BONDING PART 1.  
> Please note: 1 summer = 1 year
> 
> *throws fluff at y'all*
> 
>  
> 
> **ALSO, do we wanna start taking bets on who the big bad is gonna be? Hint! There are two of them!**

 

"Please, no, _no_ ," Lance sniffed.

Keith was going to die on the floor if Lance didn't _do_ something. The room around him was a combination of panicking Alteans and eerily calm security guards, who immediately jumped into action, searching everyone and the surroundings before escorting them out. 

"Please," Lance begged, kneeling beside a barely breathing Keith, "I've lost everyone else, I can't lose you, too."

Looking back, Lance didn't know why he said that. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, or _maybe_ it was that he was starting to care for Keith a bit more than he'd like to admit. He decided to go with the first.

"Keith," Shiro had his arm resting on Keith's abdomen, above the wound, gently tapping his face, "Talk to me, Keith."

Shiro looked around for a sharp shard from anything that might have shattered during the panic. Once he found one, he slid it under Keith's bodysuit. Careful not to cut his own hand, he removed the armoured parts and cut the fabric of Keith's suit, allowing them to get to Keith's skin and make a proper assessment of the wound. It was deep and ugly, the area around it red and irritated. Ruby red lines of blood, unlike anything Lance had ever seen before, since Galra bled purple, trailed down from the wound, staining his flawless, porcelain skin.

"Don't move the knife," Lance told them, "The knife is like a plug. If we take it out, he'll bleed to death."

"L-Lance's," Keith gasped, biting his lip, "S-safe?"

"Lance is safe," Allura confirmed, looking across at Lance, "We need to do something."

"You need to help him, Allura," Lance looked back at her, helplessly, "I can't-- I can't--"

Allura nodded, closing her eyes, trying to hone in on his quintessence. Nothing happened.

"Something is wrong," Allura's blue eyes widened in pure horror and panic, "Something is wrong with my magic."

"No, no, no," Shiro started shaking Keith gently, "Stay with me. Open your eyes, buddy."

"Can we get him to one of our pods?" Allura asked, "Or the infirmary?"

"It's not safe, Allura," Shiro replied, almost instantly, "We tried healing him with the pods back on Diabazaal and he nearly died. He isn't compatible with the pods."

Lance stopped listening in on their conversation then. He had to save Keith. That was all he knew. _He had to save Keith._

And something in him _clicked_ , and the markings on his body sparked to life, glowing a bright, pastel blue.

He pressed his hand at the top of the wound. Taking Keith's bloody hand into his, he was able to establish a connection, his blue magic engulfing the flickering purple quintessence around Keith.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on one thing.

 _Heal._  

****

"Nobody else in the Castle knows where you are. Just me," Coran informed them, just as the top of the pod disappeared, "You'll stay here for one movement until it's deemed safe to return."

"Thank you, Coran. I hope we can find them soon," Lance said, holding onto Keith's bag as he helped him get out of the pod.

"Me too. These attacks on the Castle have become unsettling," Coran said.

Planet Krell was almost deserted, except for the large, open estate that stood over one of the many, many hills. Coran helped Keith walk the short distance before he bade the boys goodbye. 

"Let me help you settle in," Lance picked up the bags and lead Keith through the large, glass-enclosed entryway and ballroom, not particularly caring if the yellow sand stuck to his boot stained the red carpet. Lance soaked in the natural sunlight as he walked in the direction of the sleeping suites, but paused when Keith let out a breathless, "Wait!"

"Are you doing alright?" Lance asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," was Keith's curt response.

In the East Wing, there are bedrooms and entertainment rooms for when public affairs or State Visits were held.

The Royal Apartment extended out of the West Wing, however, and that is where they were headed. 

This was probably Lance's favorite place to visit, out of all the property the Altean Royal family owned. He loved the sunshine, and he loved the little pool that he'd found secluded away in a cave that he accidentally stumbled across when he was around five summers old. 

"We are going to the Royal Apartment," Lance told Keith, "It takes a small walk to get there, so if you feel like you are getting winded, let me know. I will help you."

"I can do this," Keith grunted, stubbornly.

Although his wound had completely healed, he was still facing the after effects on his body. The scar would tingle and hurt sometimes. And sometimes his breath ran short. Sometimes, walking and stretching hurt too, but Keith was too stubborn to say anything.

Lance stopped in front of a rich, dark brown door and took out a key, opening it. He led Keith inside, and when Keith looked around, his jaw dropped. The room was large and spacious, and had an attached bathing suite, along with ornate red and gold finishings and fixtures. Rich brown furniture completed the aesthetic of the room wonderfully. The bed was probably the largest Keith had ever seen. The whole apartment screamed 'wealth', but the bedroom was more than that. It was extravagant. Lance let him take in the room with awe as he placed their bags in the equally as large walk-in closet.

"You're staying here?" Keith asked, shocked, once he realized what Lance was doing.

"Yes," Lance nodded, raising his white eyebrow, "The staff are arriving tomorrow afternoon, and I don't trust you to look after yourself. Is this a problem?"

"I don't need a babysitter," Keith grumped.

Lance scowled at him.

"No, there's no problem," Keith begrudgingly admitted, after Lance scowled long enough to make him feel guilty.

"Good," Lance clapped his hands together, smiling, "I should go and see what food items there are. You should take a bath and try to get some rest, meanwhile."

"Okay," Keith sighed, as Lance exited the room.

Honestly, he got it. He was hurt, and now he was healing. It was a process. But did Lance need to be so hovering and protective? It was kinda sweet at first, but it got too overbearing, too fast.

Keith stripped off his shirt and studied the scar the knife had left. He scoffed. A brand new addition. The scars on his back would probably dripping with disdain if they could.

As the heated water filled the tub, and Keith looked at the variety of liquids on top of the small shelf above the tub. 

He could probably figure out which was which.

Only, the labels were printed in Altean. Groaning, he buried his head in his hands.

His bare feet padded softly on the ground as he walked back into the room, and stood at the door.

"Lance?" He called, "I need your help with something."

He sat on the bed as he waited for Lance.

"Is everything okay?" Lance asked curiously, when he entered the room, because Keith rarely asked for anything.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just can not read the labels on the bath oils," Keith muttered, the tips of his ears heating.

Lance burst out laughing, a welcome sound of pure joy.

"Okay, come on," he motioned to the bathroom with a small smile.

When Keith entered the bathroom for the second time, the tub was full. Lance turned the tap off, and grabbed the first bottle from the shelf and looked at the label.

"This one has calming essences and healing herbs for-- oh." 

Lance hadn't realized that Keith was shirtless until now. As he took in Keith's shirtless state, he tried not to let eyes linger. Keith's chest was covered in smooth pale skin and was practically hairless. Lance guessed that that was unusual for a Galra, but was probably normal for a human. Lance knew that Keith favoured his dominant look to be his human form, but he couldn't help but wonder what Keith's Galra form looked like. It's not as though Keith would show it to him if he asked.

Keith's cheeks heated again once Lance's eyes zeroed in on the wound. He rested the bottle back on the shelf and stood mere centimetres away from Keith.

"Does it hurt?" Lance asked lowly, eyes not moving from the scar.

"No," Keith's voice was no higher than a whisper.

"Would it hurt if I touched it?" Lance slightly raised his fingers, fully prepared to drop them if necessary.

Biting his lower lip, Keith took Lance's index finger and passed it along the shape of the scar. That little scar was where Lance's  magic had latched on to. It was where their quintessence, the very _fiber_ of their being, their _souls_ , if you will, had connected. Touching it caused a thousand sparks to buzz to life on Keith's skin under Lance's finger.

"It doesn't hurt," Keith said.

The moment was intimate, and the tension in the air was so thick, it was almost tangible.

Keith looked up at Lance's plump pink lips. And he could have sworn that the Altean's eyes flicked down to his lips, too.

"I-I should go back to the kitchen. There are some things that still need sorting," Lance stuttered, breaking eye-contact.

"O-oh," Keith was embarrassed by the uneven cracking of his own voice, "Ohh....Kay."

Lance quickly took down the bottle he was holding before. He opened it, measuring the liquid using the cover, carefully emptied it into his bath water and returned it to the shelf.

"That should do," Lance muttered before he left.

And Keith's, "Thank you," went unheard.

****

"How did you make this?" Keith demanded, as he unashamedly dug into the food Lance had prepared. 

"Is it good, or..?" Lance asked.

"So good," Lance tried not to linger too much at the pleasured noise Keith made at the back of his throat when he bit into another tuber stalk.

"I used to cook," Lance replied.

"Used to?" Keith asked. 

And Lance paused. Was it worth it, telling Keith? It probably was. Since they were suck together in this home for the next five quintants, they were going to learn a lot about each other.

Lance decided that he might as well tell him.

"When we were five, Allura and I, we used to play out in the greens behind the castle," Lance lowered his purple-blue eyes, pushing the stalks around his plate, "Then one day I saw this thing, this person, in the bushes. Watching _Allura_. So, about a few quintants later, I convinced Allura to play this game. We would switch for the day, and whoever could stay as the other longer would win."

A rueful smile wove it's way onto Lance's face. Allura had her impression of Lance spot on, and they were twins. The only way someone would have known the difference between them was by the color of their marks.

"I do not know why I did it, but thank the ancients I did. That same quintant, the two Galra that were watching her jumped out of the bush and grabbed me," Lance continued, half-aware that Keith's full attention was on him, but half-lost in his memories at the same time, "They didn't realize they had the Altean Prince instead."

"Oh," Keith whispered, his eyes widening.

"That just heated things between Zarkon and my father further," Lance said, "I was given a room almost as big as this apartment, and I was given some clothes to wear. No food. Just raw ingredients And a fire maker. One of the servant ladies must have pitied me, because one morning, there were two small pots in the storage cabinets. I never saw her after that day, and I was forced to learn to make do."

"I am sorry," Keith whispered sincerely.

"Why are you sorry?" Lance asked, not unkindly, "You were not the one that did that to me."

"No, but my people were," Keith replied.

"After I was returned, I never dropped the habit of making my own meal until three decaphoebs ago. I am surprised that I remember how to do it," Lance said.

"And I couldn't heal you earlier, either, because while I was captured, the Galra, they experimented," Lance laughed harshly, "It's not every day you get a live Altean to play with, so they did. They took my blood. They tortured me with electricity, with fire, with water, they even took knives and cut me. They pushed my magic to the limit, and one day, it disappeared completely. I was nine summers old when I was returned to my family. My magic has been inexistent for almost nine decaphoebs. And somehow you managed to call it back to me."

Keith was speechless. _Lance had spent four decaphoebs as the Galran's prisoner?_

"Lance, I," he was still shocked by Lance's confession, "If I'd known you were there, I could have helped you. I-I--'

"It was not your fault," Lance said, firmly, before pushing the chair back, "Excuse me." 

The rest of Keith's meal was as cold as the empty chair on the opposite side of him. 

****

When he entered the bedroom after eating, Lance was on the balcony, looking at the sky. This was a habit of his, Keith realized, maybe  because of the fact that he was having trouble sleeping after what happened with the Galra.

He sat on the balcony beside Lance.

"When I was around six summers or so, the Alteans stormed the Galran Central Command," Keith muttered into the dark, "They had heard rumours of an illegitimate child of Zarkon, a son, who had human blood in his veins. A woman Zarkon took from some insignificant, oblivious planet . Zarkon's whore, they called her. But her name was Krolia, and she was from a small country called Korea, on a small planet called Earth."

Lance's elongated ears perked up. Keith was actually talking about himself! He was opening up!

"They said Zarkon was willing to leave Lady Honerva for her. But, she was my mother. I loved her. And she smelled like warmth and sunshine and home, and she had long, black hair, like mine," Keith continued, "I-I can't remember what she looks like, and I can't remember what she sounded like. All I was told was that the Altean General stormed the prison cells and found a half-mad woman chained to the floor, crying for her son, Akira. And then he killed her."

Lance gasped, facing Keith.

Lance's blue eyes were red and puffy, as if he'd been crying. Keith couldn't resist tracing his finger on the little swells under his eyes.

"Wh-What happened after?" Lance asked, leaning into the small caress.

Keith shrugged, "After, Lady Honerva told me she was murdered, I got over it. Because that's what Galra soldiers are trained to do. Having strong emotional connections, especially towards family, friends, mates, they are not exactly what gets you into the Galra Army."

"Oh Keith," Lance said, "That is truly horrible. I am sorry you lost your mother like that."

"Not your fault," Keith said, simply.

"No emotional connections?" Lance repeated, to keep the conversation from ending.

"I suppose dying is easier," Keith thought out loud, "If there is no one left to care."

Lance processed his words.

"But who will be left to comfort you, if not family, friends or a mate," Lance replied, "If you live?"

Keith did not have an answer for Lance, so he shrugged.

They watched the stars burn brightly in silence, neither of them able to close their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the drill. Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
